Querida pubertad
by mariaana07
Summary: El equipo 7 hizo varias misiones antes de quebrarse, cuando eran unos niños, que nunca llegamos a ver. En una de ellas en particular ambos quedan atrapados en una cueva, solos. Sakura y Sasuke eran ninjas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser adolescentes. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella esté menstruando por primera vez en ese lugar, y él despierte algo que creía tener bajo su control total?


**¡Hola nuevamente! Después de algún tiempo de descanso me he puesto a escribir este nuevo one shot. Es cortito pero con contenido, y obviamente lo escribí con mucha pasión. Bueno, ya leyeron el resumen de la historia, basta que la lean. **

**Es de esas tramas que me rondan la cabeza por meses y meses hasta que al final me siento una noche y la escribo. Está ambientada, como ya dije, en la primer temporada de la serie cuando los chicos tenían unos trece años, y toca un tema bastante delicado que honestamente es inevitable que haya pasado en la serie original. Es decir, ¡vamos! La pubertad nos llega a todos, y obviamente son cosas que el autor no mostró nunca pero que debieron suceder. No creo que con la intensidad que lo relato yo en este one shot, pero al menos alguna que otra situación incomoda entre tantas misiones. Los chicos crecieron juntos, y se conocieron justo en la etapa más crucial del adolescente... cuando sus cuerpos comenzaban a cambiar.**

**La tensión a veces debe haber sido bastante, aunque lo disimularan bien. ¿Que Sasuke es asexual? No lo creo, Sasuke tenía prioridades pero seguía siendo un adolescente como todos. Hay cosas que podés reprimir todo lo que quieras, pero no por eso van a desaparecer. Y Sakura, pobre. Me pregunto si se habrá hecho señorita en alguna de sus misiones... debe haber sido muy incomodo para ella ocultar eso a sus compañeros, y lo que sentía. Además de la irritación y demás. Arrghh no lo quiero ni imaginar. **

**¡Hormonas everywere! Espero que lo disfruten, quizás haga más cosas como estas en el futuro. Son temas delicados que tienen poca explotación en el mundo del fanfiction, eso me lo dijo una amiga una vez y tiene razón. Vengo pensando en hacer esto, como dije, desde hace bastante, y bueno con inspiración momentánea lo terminé en dos noches, creo que en un total de tres horas y algo (nuevo record xD).**

**¡Saludos, y esperaré sus reviews mis adorados lectores! **

* * *

**Querida pubertad.**

—Estúpido sensei, ¿cuándo piensa llegar? —preguntaba mosqueado el pequeño rubio, caminando ansioso de un lado a otro. Sakura, apoyada contra algún árbol, lo miró con el mismo reproche y cansancio de siempre, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

—Ya va a llegar, deja de caminar tanto alrededor de ese arbusto —le pidió, o más bien ordenó ella con una aspereza bastante común al dirigirse a su compañero Naruto. Esa mañana la joven muchacha de casi trece años se había despertado con peor humor del cotidiano, y Naruto solamente lo incrementaba.

Para ella todo era fastidioso esa mañana en particular. Se levantó temprano, desayunó y fue al punto de encuentro –la salida de Konoha- para iniciar aquella nueva misión encomendada por las autoridades de Konoha. Kakashi debía haber estado ahí cuando ellos llegaran. Pero como es obvio, el señor se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para cumplir con sus labores. Aquello la sacaba de sus casillas, y Naruto quejándose y caminando de un lado a otro la hacía querer golpearlo hasta matarlo. Solía tener esos deseos con él bastante seguido, pero ese día en particular era mucho peor. Sólo oírlo respirar la fastidiaba.

—Pero Sakura-chan, estoy aburrido —le decía el chico, como si ella quisiera hacer algo para divertirlo. Le dirigió una mirada mordaz, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien habló arriba de ella.

—Cierra la boca de una vez, tarado —sentenció Sasuke en una oración seca. Su voz retumbó por todo el lugar.

El chico se encontraba cruzado de brazos, relajando su espalda contra una columna de la entrada y con los ojos cerrados. Pero él también venía escuchando a Naruto desde que llegó, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Jodido compañero, había llegado a tenerle un gran aprecio después de las cosas que pasaron, pero sus actitudes le seguían pareciendo jodidamente insoportables.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte del tercer hokage, y el luto galopaba todavía en el corazón de todos. Pero el deber llamaba y la aldea debía mantenerse activa, así que ellos tenían que cumplir con las misiones pendientes e ir llevando a la aldea de a poco a la normalidad, hasta que el puesto de hokage fuera ocupado oficialmente.

El equipo a pesar de todo se encontraba en un estado de relativa calma pero escondido bajo una coraza de ciertos resentimientos, fortalecimientos de lazos y crecimiento interno. Sakura había enfrentado sus miedos en la vida ninja aquella desagradable tarde que cortó su cabello y se sentía un poco más segura de sí misma luego de haber enfrentado cara a cara a aquel peligroso jinchuuriki que quiso matar a Sasuke, aunque seguía siendo bastante débil. Naruto había conseguido luchar contra grandes oponentes y salvó por poco a la aldea. Sasuke también había tenido sus propios enfrentamientos, pero seguía disconforme con sus habilidades y estaba ansioso por aprender técnicas que le permitieran superar a Naruto y, eventualmente, estar en condiciones de enfrentar a su hermano. De ahí el resentimiento.

Sin embargo, el crecimiento interno y el fortalecimiento de lazos era algo que abarcaba a todo el equipo en general… pero no del todo.

—¡Cierra tú la bo…! —quiso contestarle Naruto enrojecido de enojo, pero una pasiva voz lo detuvo. De alguna manera Sakura suspiró para sus adentros… aquellos griteríos le iban a dar dolores de cabeza más fuertes de los que ya tenía, y se vería obligada a desmayarlo a patadas para callarlo.

—Llegué —dijo a secas, con una sonrisa encantadoramente molesta en el rostro. El sensei, el tipo de cabello blanco y máscara—. Me perdí en uno de los maravillosos senderos de la vida… —explicaba con una tranquilidad increíble. Todos lo miraron fastidiados y lo intimidaron a tal punto que cerró la boca y cambió de tema— Tenemos una hermosa misión hoy, mis queridos alumnos —trataba de explicar.

—Ya, ve al grano —le ordenó Sakura harta. Él tragó saliva.

—Tenemos que atrapar unos perros de un cliente millonario. Son sus mascotas y se escaparon por aquí, dice que los extraña mucho —les comunicó. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabeza de cada uno.

—No puedo creer que después de haber enfrentado a Gaara y luchado en los chounnin nos asignen una misión tan inferior —mascullaba Sasuke indignado.

—Están reconstruyendo la aldea por la invasión de Orochimaru y los de la Arena. No podemos aplazar misiones como estas, que por más que sea "inferior" como tú dices nos traerá un ingreso más en estos momentos tan complicados —le dijo Kakashi, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke se puso serio y no respondió, sintió que lo estaba regañando.

—¿Pero por qué nosotros? —preguntó rezongando Naruto.

—Todos están haciendo lo mismo, nosotros estábamos disponibles y nos llamaron, punto. Además no olviden que los tres siguen siendo sólo unos gennins —les informó riendo para sí mismo. La cara de odio de los tres fue descomunal. Kakashi sintió el aura oscura y paró la risotada—. Bien, vamos ya. Tenemos hasta el anochecer —les ordenó a los tres, y comenzó a correr al interior del bosque que estaba por allí.

—Kakashi-sensei, invoca tus perros para que sigan el rastro —sugirió Sakura, corriendo sobre las ramas.

—Esos perros provocarán un escándalo si ven mis invocaciones, mejor los buscamos a la antigua —respondió el sensei con una sonrisita que a Sakura le provocó quitársela de un puñetazo.

—¡Miren, ahí hay dos! —gritó emocionado Naruto, bajando. Tenía razón, eran dos cachorros. Los tomó enseguida aunque quisieron escapar. Malditos perros malcriados, pensó Sasuke.

—Buen trabajo Naruto —le dijo el sensei acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Son todos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Faltan diez —le respondió el tipo muy calmado. Los ojos de Sasuke casi se salen cuando lo escuchó. ¿Cuándo planeaba decirles que eran tantos?

—Oh, qué haremos con estos dos… no podemos llevarlos, y volver todos nos costará mucho tiempo… —decía el sensei, sacudiendo la cabeza— Oh bueno… qué va, yo los llevo a la aldea y los dejo en un lugar donde no escapen, ustedes continúen solos hasta mi regreso. Puede que tarde —les advirtió con otra molesta sonrisa mientras desaparecía en un instante, sin darles tiempo a replicar. Maldito sensei, aprovechando cada instante para librarse de sus problemas.

Una vez desapareció, los tres se quedaron mirando las caras. Ni siquiera sabían cómo lucían los dichosos perros.

—Bien —suspiró Sasuke, cerrando los ojos—, vamos a tener que dividirnos.

Naruto resopló, y a punto de quejarse, Sasuke no lo dejó hablar.

—Sólo son unos perros, terminemos esto rápido y vayamos a casa —continuó el azabache mirandolo—. Naruto, mejor tú ve a la zona norte del bosque, Sakura y yo iremos al sur. Suelo entrenar ahí, así que la conozco bien.

—Oye, ¿y por qué demonios tú te llevas a Sakura? —le preguntó Naruto, bastante celoso. Sakura le dedicó una mirada asesina. ¿Qué demonios quería ese tarado? Definitivamente ese era el día de fastidiemos a Sakura.

—Hagan como quieran —respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos y dándole el derecho de decisión a Sakura.

—Yo me la llevo —se apresuró a responder Naruto con cierta altanería y una sonrisa boba. Sakura se sacó de sus casillas.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?! ¡No soy una cosa, y no iré contigo porque no te soporto el día de hoy! ¡Prefiero mil veces estar con Sasuke-kun, al menos él es más callado que tú! ¡O quizás debería ir absolutamente sola y punto! —le gritó enfurecida. Los pájaros salieron volando de sus nidos y Naruto se petrificó. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco también al ver que los ojos se le salían casi y que una vena se marcaba en su frente. Se había alterado un poco más de la cuenta… además aquel "_al menos _él es más callado que tú" se sintió bastante áspero en la garganta del Uchiha, esperaba que enumerara otra razón por la cual ir con él. Y lo que la pelirrosa dijo a continuación no era muy propio de ella… ¿desde cuándo le gustaba ir sola a hacer expediciones de búsqueda cuando podía hacerlo con él, el chico por el que suspiraba regularmente?

—Dejen esta estupidez ya —les dijo a ambos, volviéndolos a la realidad. Sakura todavía estaba alterada mientras Naruto trataba de calmarla y sonreírle con temor a perder su vida en el intento—. Vamos, Sakura —le dijo calmadamente. Ella lo siguió con la vena en la frente, dejando atrás a Naruto quien también fijó su propio rumbo.

El camino entre las copas de los árboles era más silencioso de la cuenta. Sasuke observó en algún momento a Sakura de reojo, y ésta estaba extremadamente seria y no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba. Bien, a Sasuke no es que le fascinara tener conversaciones en las misiones -o en cualquier momento de su vida diaria- pero la actitud de Sakura ya comenzaba a trastocar lo extraño. No parecía ella misma.

—¡Allí hay uno! —gritó ella de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke dirigió la mirada inmediatamente y vio que tenía razón: Era un galgo alto y delgado que estaba de pie paseando en un círculo de árboles.

Los dos corrieron para atraparlo, pero el galgo los vio antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado y comenzó a correr. El perro era bastante rápido y ellos no podían herirlo, así que tuvieron que seguirlo incansablemente hasta que se metió en un rincón extraño de aquel bosque. El pasto estaba más crecido de la cuenta y extrañamente no había tantos árboles como en el resto del bosque. Era un lugar que a Sasuke le parecía familiar, pero que nunca había entrado… comenzó a hacer memoria a medida que se acercaban y recordó que una vez alguien le dijo que el piso era débil allí, y que estaba lleno de cuevas subterráneas.

—¡Sakura, espera! —intentó detenerla antes que siguiera metiéndose más. Pero ella estaba tan concentrada en atrapar al animal que no lo escuchó y se metió igual. Sasuke exhaló una bocanada de aire indignado mientras trataba de alcanzarla y arrastrarla fuera de ahí. El perro podía caminar tranquilo por ese lugar porque era liviano, ellos no. Lo mejor iba a ser rodear esa zona y buscarlo desde el otro lado… pero Sakura prácticamente estaba adentro.

Los esfuerzos de Sasuke fueron en vano, le gritó que se detuviera y ella viró la cabeza demasiado tarde. El piso se abrió paso ante sus pies una vez llegó ahí, y Sasuke apenas consiguió tomarla del brazo y caer junto con ella. Ambos cayeron de espaldas, uno encima del otro, en un extraño charco de agua.

Todo estaba absolutamente a oscuras, el piso que se cayó afortunadamente había creado una especie de círculo protector alrededor de ellos, una burbuja, y no les había caído nada pesado sobre la cabeza. Estaban como a diez metros de la superficie en un lugar cerrado de bastante amplitud. También era alto, así que podían ponerse de pie.

Sakura podía sentir a Sasuke arriba de ella tratando de incorporarse en medio de ese charco de agua. La cabeza le dolía y se la estaba refregando, hasta que la miró.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó finalmente. No, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Estaba toda mojada, también se había golpeado la cabeza y de no ser porque se estaba sintiendo increíblemente irritada y adolorida en el vientre de repente, el hecho de tener a Sasuke arriba suyo hubiera implicado ponerla de excelente humor… aunque estuvieran atrapados en un maldito fuerte bajo tierra.

—Si —le respondió ella de todas formas—. ¿Qué es este lugar? —ella trató de mirar alrededor pero no veía nada. Sólo sentía olor a tierra y agua bajo ella.

Sasuke finalmente logró ponerse de pie, estaba algo adolorido porque recibió más golpes que ella, pero estaba bien. Activó el sharingan para ver mejor, y pudo observar pequeños y casi imperceptibles rayos de luz asomándose por el techo del encierro.

—Parece que al menos tenemos oxígeno —le comunicó, y luego hizo un pequeño Jutsu de fuego para iluminarlo todo para ella. Situó la bola pequeña de fuego en donde la tierra estaba seca, pudiendo notar que el charco de agua era apenas de medio metro de diámetro.

—Ese charco debe deberse a que unos metros debajo de esto están las napas subterráneas de Konoha —señaló Sakura, refregándose el pelo con la mano. Sasuke suspiró.

—Tuvimos suerte, pero ahora no podremos salir de aquí a menos que nos saquen de afuera. Si llego a hacer una apertura en el techo todo esto se derrumbará sobre nosotros. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te grité que te detuvieras? —le preguntó él con bastante reproche y su típica tonalidad fría. Algo fuerte se sintió en el pecho de Sakura.

—¡Es que yo no te escu…! —quiso defenderse ella, pero tuvo que detenerse porque una fuerte punzada se abrió paso en la parte baja de su vientre. ¡Demonios, cómo dolía! ¡¿Qué carajos era eso?! Pensó que quizás había comido algo en mal estado, pero nunca se había sentido tan mal. De repente todo comenzaba a dolerle y sentirse hinchado, toda su zona abdominal. Estaba increíblemente incomoda.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él ante su repentino silencio. Pero estaba bastante molesto, así que cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta— Mejor olvídalo, ya no tiene sentido hablar de esto —le dijo con un tono mordaz que hacía subir en Sakura un calor a su pecho entremezclado con la culpa, el dolor físico y… enojo, mucho enojo.

La pelirrosa cerró sus puños, tragándose la ira que la carcomía por dentro. Aquello era algo que ella no podía controlar, y era consciente de ello. Sakura sabía que no estaba sintiéndose como era lo cotidiano, y que tener un extraño sentimiento parecido al odio para con Sasuke era bastante desconcertante. Como si dos demonios lucharan dentro de su cabeza en ese momento: Uno de ellos le decía que comenzara a ser un poco más racional y que dejara la estupidez, que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada y que él siempre la cuidaba. Pero el otro demonio le gritaba que ese niño era un maldito creído de la gran mierda, y que no tenía por qué hablarle así a ella en esos momentos pues no tenía idea que el puto piso iba a caerse, y que ella también se había preocupado siempre por él y nunca recibía más que palabras frías de su parte.

—¿Qué carajos me pasa…? —masculló la muchachita, cayendo sentada al suelo. Se trataba de posicionar de manera tal que pudiera mitigar el malestar, pero no había caso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente empapada y comenzó a sacarse el vestido. Debajo sólo tenía una blusa trasparente en red y una calza verde ajustada, pero eso era lo último que pensaba. Lo llevó hasta la pequeña fogata que hizo Sasuke para empezar a secarlo, y cuando comenzó a palparlo para refregarlo se dio cuenta de que había una zona en particular que lucía extraña… y pegajosa. La acercó más a la luz del fuego y vio que tenía… ¿sangre?

Se asustó bastante al principio, y se tocó los muslos buscando la fuente de la herida… pero no había nada. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna sintió la calza pegajosa también. ¿Qué demonios? El corazón comenzó a palpitarle bastante rápido. Ella estaba sangrando allí, en _ese _lugar por jodida primera vez. Por un momento sintió que eso explicaba muchas cosas, en especial los malestares físicos… pero… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No estaba preparada para algo como eso en ese momento, no tenía nada de lo que su mamá le había mostrado que podía usar en esa ocasión.

Miró con las mejillas coloradas a Sasuke, él estaba de espaldas sacándose los zapatos mojados. Todavía no la había visto. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer si la veía? ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que le estaba pasando? ¡Por Dios, qué vergüenza sería! ¡De seguro jamás lo olvidaría, y le daría asco verla! Se sintió muy mal, a punto de querer llorar, si hasta sus ojos se humedecieron… coño, malditas hormonas. Primero estaba enfurecida, ahora quería llorar como una niñita. Eran demasiadas emociones y sentimientos para un solo momento. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá cuando la necesitaba?

Realmente no podía creer que eso le estaba pasando _justo _ en ese momento, en un lugar atrapada bajo tierra donde sólo estaba Sasuke.

Silenciosamente llevó el vestido al pequeño charco para tratar de refregar la mancha roja, o al menos atenuarla un poco dado que el vestido de por sí ya era rojo. Estaba bastante nerviosa y quería apurarse, Sasuke podía descubrirla en cualquier momento y eso sólo podía significar la muerte -una simbólica, claro- para ella. Si conseguía ponerse el vestido sobre la calza no iba a verse la mancha de sangre, aunque luego tendría que pensar qué ponerse _allí _para parar el sangrado el tiempo que estuvieran atrapados.

Sasuke caminó hasta la fogata, percatándose de que Sakura estaba en el charco pero sin darle mayor importancia. Se sentó ahí, justo al lado del lugar donde Sakura había descubierto la mancha… y cuando miró al piso iluminado por la luz fueguina, se dio cuenta de que había gotas de sangre por todos lados.

Levantó asombrado la cabeza, y la dirigió inmediatamente a Sakura. ¿Estaba herida…? No, no podía ser… pero quizás ella no se había dado cuenta. Eran muchas gotas de sangre, podía ser grave.

Suspiró y se puso nuevamente de pie, caminó a ella sin dudarlo.

—Oye… —la llamó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Ella sobresaltó asustadísima y muy, muy nerviosa.

—Qué… ¿qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? —trató de articular, hundiendo el vestido en el pequeño charquito.

—¿Estás herida? —le preguntó.

—No, para nada. ¿Por qué? —Sakura comenzaba a temer que…

—Vi sangre allí y no es mía —le señaló la fogata y la zona. Sakura quería morir. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan jodidamente estúpida de no tapar la tierra? Debió mancharse cuando apoyó el vestido ahí.

—No, no… yo estoy absolutamente bien. ¡En serio! —le contestó con una sonrisita falsa y nerviosa. Sasuke arqueó una ceja… definitivamente esa Sakura no era la de siempre. Miró con curiosidad el pequeño charco.

Estaba un poco lejos de la fogata, pero él tenía el sharingan activado y podía ver bastante bien. El charco estaba manchado de sangre, y ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué demonios es toda esa sangre? —le preguntó, ya bastante preocupado y sorprendido.

Sakura iba a caer muerta en cualquier instante.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —le dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando a un rincón oscuro de la cuevita y sentándose mientras hundía la cabeza en sus rodillas. _"Tierra trágame"_, imploraba… aunque la tierra ya la había tragado. Literalmente, claro. El mejor día de su vida sin dudas.

Sasuke la siguió, estaba empezando a molestarse con ella.

—¿Para qué estás ocultándolo? Es obvio que estás herida, déjame ver —le dijo él, detrás de ella y acercando una mano.

—¡N… no! ¡Aléjate! —exclamó ella, apartándolo desde la espalda. Sasuke estaba perplejo con su actitud. Ella jamás lo trataba así.

—¿Por qué estás actuando tan rara? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte —el tono de Sasuke sonaba bastante hosco ahora. "Fastidio" sería una palabra corta para lo que sentía.

—No necesito tu ayuda, en serio Sasuke-kun… estoy bien —le respondió ella ocultando la cara más todavía en las rodillas y rogando en silencio que le creyera y se alejara.

—Bien —le respondió él con orgullo y tedio. Se dio la media vuelta y fue a la fogata, sentándose frente a ella de nuevo y dejándola en paz. Ella era lo suficientemente grande y madura como para saber cuándo algo era grave o no, así que supuso que estaba bien, tal y como ella le decía… aunque su actitud no dejara de parecerle increíblemente extraña ese día en particular.

Cuando se alejó y no la miraba Sakura aprovechó para cortar un pedazo de tela del vestido y ponérselo como pudo en aquella molesta zona. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer… al menos le funcionaría por unas horas. Estaba cansada y aturdida por lo que pasó con Sasuke, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a mirarlo cuando salieran de allí. Se recostó en aquel oscuro y frío rincón y se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente.

Sasuke la observó por un momento, incluso desde ahí podía verla temblar dormida del frío. Claro… estando toda mojada y lejos del fuego… ¿cómo no iba a temblar? Sasuke resopló aire y no lo pensó mucho más, aunque fuese una molestia bastante grande hacerlo.

Echó tierra sobre la fogata y la apagó, se acercó a ella caminando lentamente para no despertarla y prendió una al lado suyo. Se sentó bastante cerca, y sin darse cuenta rozó su mano contra su brazo desnudo. Lo retiró inmediatamente al sentir el frío abrumarlo, y la miró sorprendido. Aparentemente el fuego no iba a ser suficiente…

—Maldita sea —se quejó, sacándose la camisa negra para ponérsela encima. Él no se había mojado esa parte de la ropa, así que estaba seca y bastante caliente. Cuando se la estaba por poner, vio que su calza estaba manchada de sangre… lo sabía, ella le estaba mintiendo antes. Sus sospechas se esclarecieron.

La miró con detenimiento para ubicar el lugar de la herida. No parecía ser la pierna. Siguió la mirada hacia arriba… un poquito más…

—¿Qué… carajos…? —susurró— ¿Le sale sangre… de ahí…? ¿Cómo se lastimó tan… adentro…? —pocas veces Sasuke hacía una cara de shock e incredulidad, y esa era una de esas veces. No entendía nada.

Dirigió su preocupada mirada hacia su rostro. Ella lucía bien, dormida profundamente. Acercó lenta y suavemente su mano hacia su frente, y en dos segundos pudo darse cuenta que no tenía fiebre así que era poco probable que realmente estuviera herida, ¿no?

Entonces recordó fugazmente a su mamá. No sabía por qué, simplemente su subconsciente trajo el recuerdo a su cabeza: Él estaba en la cocina con ella, y de repente le preguntó qué eran esas cajas raras que estaban en el botiquín del baño. Ella, como siempre, sonrió con dulzura y tuvo la paciencia de explicarle que todas las mujeres las usaban una vez al mes. Cuando él preguntó por qué, ella le dijo que era natural sangrar unos días… y él recordó asquearse lo suficiente como para irse de allí a jugar al patio y no volver a sacar a colación el tema nunca más.

…Ahora todo tenía sentido…

De alguna manera suspiró aliviado, pero también sintió un poco de pena con ella y lo que le estaba pasando.

Simplemente comenzaba a acercar la camisa para taparla, cuando ella le tomó de imprevisto la mano y la acercó a su pecho.

—¡¿Huh!? —exclamó él bastante sorprendido.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró ella con una voz extrañamente seductora.

Sasuke podía sentir su blusa trasparente mojada y pegada contra su piel suave, y también… dos bultos pequeños y redondos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran. Quería sacar la mano de ahí sin que ella despertara o sería bastante incomodo, pero la chica le sostenía fuerte por alguna razón. ¿Qué carajos soñaba?

—No te… vayas… perdóname… —le susurraba ella entre sueños. Él estaba bastante confundido. Sentía por primera vez en un largo tiempo que el corazón le palpitaba fuerte por otra razón que no era éxtasis de la lucha o el querer protegerla a ella o a Naruto.

Su piel era jodidamente suave.

—Demonios… —masculló, corriendo la cara con un sonrojo bastante notorio. Pero luego la volvió a mirar a ella. Observó las facciones de su rostro, cada línea, sus ojos cerrados que lucían tan tranquilos. Los mechones de su cabello rosado y mojado sobre su rostro delicadamente. Sus labios finos y entreabiertos, respirando lentamente…

Sasuke se sentía extraño. Nunca se había detenido el tiempo suficiente a apreciar el rostro de Sakura. Ella realmente era… singular. Sí, esa sería la palabra perfecta -según él- para describirla. Él nunca se había fijado demasiado en el físico de nadie, y mucho menos en Sakura. Llegó a conocer bien su personalidad y también a apreciarla por esas cuestiones que la hacían única… pero él simplemente no era el tipo de chico que se sentía atraído hacia una mujer por su físico. Eran otras las cosas que llamaban su atención. Pero en ese momento… sentía que la estaba apreciando de verdad. Sintió verla de otra manera, una distinta. Esos eran pensamientos que nunca se había dado el lujo de dejar entrar en su cabeza.

Siempre pensaba en otras cosas que según él eran mil veces más importantes. Sobre relaciones entre sexos opuestos sólo sabía lo básico, y no le interesaba. Todo ese tema pasaba a segundo plano para él… hasta Naruto sabía más del tema que él mismo y pasaba horas practicando ese ridículo "sexy no Jutsu". ¿Pero él? No… esas cosas eran infantiles y sólo lo distraerían de sus objetivos principales en la vida. Sin embargo, Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero seguía siendo un humano de carne y hueso. Hacerse el desentendido de sus propios instintos no iba a quitar el hecho de que fuera un adolescente púbero y que ciertas cosas comenzaran a inquietarse en su interior… lo quisiera él o no.

"_Los objetivos, los objetivos Sasuke",_ pensaba él.

Oh, pero su piel era jodidamente sedosa y tersa. Su rostro era simétrico y sus labios parecían tan inocentes y delicados…

—No seas estúpido —se dijo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y cerrando los ojos un momento para ver si servía de algo. No, eso sólo lo empeoró. Con los ojos cerrados podía sentir sus pechos incluso con más precisión. Los abrió inmediatamente.

Cuando creyó que ella iba a aflojar la mano, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Ella se la deslizó incluso más al costado de su pecho, provocando que su palma entera cupiera en uno de sus hermosos senos.

_Ahora sí que estaba jodido. _

Algo duro comenzó a erguirse bajo sus pantalones. Ya le había pasado antes, pero en su casa y en la soledad cuando se despertaba en las mañanas. No mientras sostenía el seno de una chica… y no cualquier chica.

Tragó saliva mientras trataba de poner la mente en blanco, cosa que siempre le había funcionado para bajar ese molesto bulto mañanero… pero no hubo caso, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el jodidamente redondo y dulce seno de Sakura.

Oh – por – Dios.

Era terrible, como si algo le arañara el puto estómago, la sangre le corría rápido, hasta creía poder escucharla un poco. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Sasuke no aguantaba más. Era demasiado incluso para él. ¿Qué haría Naruto en su lugar? Oh no, pensar en eso lo alteró todavía más. Y en cierta medida se alegró de haberse llevado él a Sakura, porque Naruto… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Tenía que buscar la forma de bajar esa mierda molesta que su compañerita le había provocado. ¿Qué haría Kakashi? Él también era un pervertido, pero un adulto al fin y al cabo.

"_Pensar en cosas desagradables"_ le vino a la mente. Bien, eso no debía ser tan difícil… ¿no? Imaginó a Naruto en pantimedias bailando. Luego lo imaginó comiendo ramen desnudo, y después imaginó a Naruto en el inodoro haciendo… lo segundo. Finalmente lo imaginó en pantimedias, desnudo y sentado en el inodoro comiendo ramen.

A pesar de lo desagradable de cada una de esas imágenes, y de que sentía que su maldito bulto iba a bajar en cualquier momento, volvía a tensarse cuando sentía el pezón de Sakura en su mano. Pezón endurecido cabe mencionar, gracias al frío.

—La voy a sacar, la voy a sacar —mascullaba, pero luego se daba cuenta de que si hacía eso Sakura iba a despertar y si llegaba a verlo con esa cosa grande en los pantalones… oh Dios. Humillación absoluta de por vida. Ya no sería el Uchiha de renombre y distingo que ella admiraba, sería el imbécil que no pudo contener una mísera erección. Y descubriría su secreto: Que ella en el fondo de su ser podía excitarlo.

El sudor le caía como agua por toda la cara. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que ella sola lo soltara de una vez. Así que hizo eso, y se auto-controló lo más que pudo de lanzarse contra ella en ese momento y violarla. Porque realmente, por más Uchiha serio y frío que fuera, tenía la misma carne caliente que cualquier otro crío de su edad en una situación semejante. De hecho cualquier otro no hubiera resistido y la hubiera violado.

_Bendita Sakura. _

—Sasuke-kun… —volvió a llamarlo ella dormida, y la muchacha en ese momento cambió de posición y soltó finalmente su pobre y desgraciada mano.

Sólo una palabra podría describir lo que sintió: Alivio.

La erección seguía ahí, pero iba a bajar en cualquier momento. Sonrió en sus adentros. Ya todo había terminado… ¿no…?

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo. ¿En qué putísimo momento se había despertado?

Sasuke se alejó instintivamente de ella y se auto-arrastró varios metros lejos, donde no pudiera verle el bulto que todavía no bajaba. Era insistente.

—¿Qué… qué pasó…? —Sakura sonaba bastante perpleja y temblorosa. Sasuke tenía las esperanzas de que no lo hubiera visto, pero era difícil no percatarse de algo tan visible como eso, incluso en la oscuridad de aquella cueva. Además tampoco tenía puesta su camisa, ella podía verla a un costado suyo. Ok, un momento. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Qué, qué viste? —le preguntó él en un tono nervioso que pocas veces se tenía el placer de apreciar en su voz.

Ella estaba sonrojada y él también, el silencio era letal.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sasuke… Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó ella muy nerviosa y confundida. Tomó la camisa en sus manos y Sasuke entendió todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¡No es eso! —le gritó casi al borde del enojo. Ella se sorprendió— Estabas temblando y quise taparte, pero luego tú agarraste mi mano —él corrió la cara entremezclada con seriedad y unos nervios absolutos. Estaba más colorado que un tomate. Ella no podía creer lo que le dijo y se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

—¿Yo te tomé la mano? —le preguntó paralizada. _"No puedes ser más estúpida, ¿verdad Sakura?" _, pensaba en sus adentros la pobre y avergonzada muchacha. Pero luego recordó lo que vio bajo los pantalones de su amigo. ¿Eso era culpa de ella? Su madre una vez le había explicado sobre todo eso y estaba segura de por qué se producía, pero… ¿ella le había provocado eso a Sasuke? No sabía si sentirse absolutamente avergonzada o feliz. La situación era más y más rara a cada segundo que pasaba.

Él tragó saliva.

—Tú querrás ponerte esa camisa —le ofreció, señalándosela. Todavía no la miraba, estaba de perfil con el ceño fruncido haciéndose el chico serio—. Tienes frío y además no querrás que Kakashi y Naruto te vean… así. Tampoco creo que quieras explicar el porqué de esa mancha de sangre —Sakura se miró a sí misma, casi lo había olvidado.

Un momento… ¿él lo sabía?

"_Debes estar bromeando…"_, pensó la desdichada muchacha.

Ella no lo pensó demasiado y se puso la camisa de Sasuke encima. Él era alto y le llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos, era perfecto para tapar al menos un poco lo que le ocurría. Ella se sentó cabizbaja frente a la fogata, él seguía de pie y de perfil sin mirarla demasiado. Era un momento bastante embarazoso para ambos.

A Sasuke ya se le habían "bajado los humos" por decirlo de alguna manera graciosa. Tanta charla vergonzosa con su compañera, y haber sacado la mano de su seno, habían conseguido normalizar la cuestión. Pero ella lo había visto así que no había mucho más para hacer.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun —le dijo ella de repente, hundiendo la boca en las rodillas—, gracias por preocuparte por mí, y perdóname por haberte molestado tanto el día de hoy. Sé que estaba fastidiosa y no era tu culpa. Mi mal humor… que estemos aquí… todo es culpa mía —finalizó con remordimiento y al borde de lágrimas. El mal humor se le había pasado, pero la sensibilidad seguía latente en ella y potenciada a mil. Ahora todo lo que podía sentir era culpa y vergüenza de sí misma.

Él la miró por fin, relajando la postura un poco. Ella le hablaba en un tono bastante triste, eso le trastocaba la nuca. Suspiró y caminó a ella, sentándose a su lado en silencio. Ese día había sido muy pesado para ambos, y no todo era culpa de ella tampoco.

—No te preocupes —le respondió él con su calma voz—. Saldremos de aquí en cualquier momento y todo volverá a la normalidad, ¿bien? Ninguno volverá a tocar el tema.

Ella lo miró con media sonrisa y algunas lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

—¿Nunca lo mencionaremos, verdad Sasuke-kun? ¿Todo será como antes? —cuestionó Sakura. Él asintió con una sonrisa sincera. La verdad es que lo mejor para ambos sería hacer como si nunca pasó. J-A-M-Á-S.

De pronto ella dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, y él la miró serio.

—¿Eso te duele? —le preguntó. Ella asintió.

—No tanto como al principio, pero bastante. Es la primera vez que me pasa, por eso no estaba preparada.

Él cerró sus ojos y se puso de pie, fue a buscar en su pequeña mochila de kunais. Sacó una tableta con pastillas rojas de ahí y las llevó con él hasta ella. Le dio una.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó ella confundida.

—Tomala. Kakashi me las dio después del ataque de Gaara para contener los dolores de esta marca —le señaló su cuello—. Es un calmante que relaja todo el cuerpo y calma dolores de todo tipo.

Ella se lo pensó menos de dos segundos y la ingirió. Sabía horrible, pero le iba a servir. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y se sentía perfecto. Bendito sean Kakashi y sus extrañas pastillas.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Se siente mucho mejor —luego lo miró un poco más seria—. Tú… me dirías si esa marca… es demasiado para ti, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque yo no pueda hacer nada… ¿hablarías conmigo de ello? —le preguntó de repente. A Sasuke le sorprendió un poco. La miró sin saber bien qué responder.

—¿Por qué dices eso justo ahora? —le preguntó. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Yo me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes? Incluso aunque te parezca una pesada, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Quiero que estés bien y ayudarte en lo que pueda para que algún día consigas controlar esa cosa. No he olvidado lo que te hace… ni lo que te hace hacer —respondió mirándolo fijamente, sin quitar aquella sonrisa que cayó un poco con lo último que dijo. Él corrió la mirada.

—No te preocupes por mí. Por ahora estoy bien —le respondió. Luego volvió a mirarla—. Los dos estamos bien.

Ella lo miró un poco confundida, pero luego le sonrió con cariño. Él tenía razón. En esos momentos era mejor no preocuparse tanto por esas cosas, aunque ella sabía en el fondo que era un tema que al Uchiha le pesaba. Pero simplemente no quería hablarlo con ella. Todavía y a pesar de todo él no tenía esa confianza con ella, la de revelarle lo que quería hacer al respecto o las cosas que lo molestaban sobre su vida… la cuestión del poder, de la venganza… Sakura pensaba en la lucha interna de Sasuke todos los días, y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada por él. Incluso aunque ella quería él no la dejaba entrar del todo.

—Está bien… lo entiendo —le respondió algo triste, pero sin bajar la sonrisa. Le corrió la mirada y la dirigió a la fogata en silencio. Él se dio cuenta de esto y suspiró. Sorpresivamente se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de la pelirrosa, tanto que ella podía sentir el roce de su torso desnudo contra al tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Lo miró, y él le devolvió la mirada de reojo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sólo mirándose. Se entreveraban sus párpados en el aire. Los ojos de Sasuke eran tan negros y profundos como la noche, y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Lo hacía sin saber por qué. Sólo la miraba, y ella a él con esos transparentes ojos verdes y enormes. Él estaba bastante normal, increíblemente quieto pero calmado. Ella lucía un poco sonrojada e intimidada por el repentino acercamiento de Sasuke, pero también relajada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera él sabía el porqué. Sólo quería estar cerca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba siendo impulsivo, un poco apenas pero lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.

—¿Sasuke-kun…? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz, un poco confundida.

—¡Oigan! —gritó una molesta voz chillona desde arriba… y eso fue todo. El momento simplemente se rompió en mil pedazos. Los dos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, la cabeza de Naruto se asomaba por un pequeño hueco— ¡Los sacaremos de ahí ahora, corranse a un lado! —les decía, y ellos hicieron caso.

Kakashi usó algún Jutsu explosivo que hizo un hueco hecho a la medida para que pudieran salir. Lo hizo con la precisión justa para no derrumbarlo todo. Les tiraron una soga.

—Tú primero —le dijo él, dándosela en la mano. Ella lo miró un segundo, seriamente. Asintió, y por un segundo sus manos se tocaron en el traspaso. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró el milisegundo que duró ese toqueteo esporádico. Él también lo sintió, aunque fingió no hacerlo.

Ella se colgó y enredó sus piernas entre la soga, él la ayudó a posicionarse correctamente con bastante delicadeza. La cara de Sakura estaba colorada, pero fingía estar calma y tranquilísima. Naruto y Kakashi la empezaron a subir y en menos de diez minutos la llevaron arriba de todo. Ella se sentó sobre la tierra removida por el derrumbe y miró al cielo, ya era de noche. Habían estado ahí todo el día….

A los pocos minutos Sasuke ya estaba arriba también.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —les preguntó.

—El galgo estaba por esta zona, y la tierra estaba removida. Nos dimos cuenta que ustedes no estaban por ningún lado y supimos que se habían caído en este lugar. El resto fue hacer el hueco —le respondió el sensei.

—¿Y los perros? —preguntó curiosa Sakura.

—Naruto los encontró todos —le dijo Kakashi, dándole palmaditas al rubio con ternura—. No sé cómo hizo, pero consiguió llevarlos a todos a la aldea él solo.

—¡Tú estabas durmiendo en una banca cuando entraba a la aldea! —le reprochó el chico con enojo. Pobre Naruto, al fin y al cabo él recibió la peor parte.

—Bueno, bueno. Eso no importa —le contestó el tipo con una sonrisa tranquila—. El único que faltaba era el galgo, y ahí fue cuando lo encontramos aquí.

Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron indignados por su maestro.

—¿Y ustedes qué hicieron ahí abajo todo este tiempo? —les cuestionó Kakashi mirándolos de cerca, ya un poco más serio. Observó a Sakura de pies a cabeza, con la camisa de Sasuke y aquella ajustadísima calza. Sin dudas su alumna era una jovenzuela muy bonita, pero ese no era el tema. Sasuke tenía el torso desnudo…

—Deja de pensar estupideces, lees demasiado ese libro —le dijo Sasuke en tono amenazante y cortante. Kakashi sonrió.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Son solo unos niños después de todo, pero me da curiosidad saber qué pasó ahí —le dijo, y Naruto estaba atento y rascándose la cabeza sin entender nada… como siempre, claro.

—Había agua ahí, Sakura se mojó y le presté mi camisa. Dormimos casi todo el tiempo —le dijo. Kakashi dirigió sus ojitos curiosos a la cara de la chica.

—Luces terrible, Sakura. ¿Estás bien?

—Si Kakashi-sensei, estoy bien. Sólo algo adolorida por la caída, quiero ir a casa. ¿Ya podemos irnos? —ella le habló con fijeza. Kakashi finalmente suspiró y desistió. Esos chicos, por más que insistiera todo lo que quisiera en hacerlos confesar, jamás iban a revelar lo que realmente había pasado ahí abajo. Así que asintió con la misma pose relajada de siempre, y se puso a caminar.

—Vamos mis queridos alumnos, mañana recibimos la paga. Nos darán un par de días de descanso —les informó. Todos comenzaron a caminar a casa con tranquilidad…. Bueno, no tanta. Naruto era el único desentendido del lugar. Kakashi estaba como siempre, y Sakura y Sasuke… bueno, ellos llegarían a sus casas a descansar, y al otro día todo sería como siempre, tal y como lo acordaron. Sin embargo algo en sus interiores había cambiado levemente, y muy en el fondo los dos sabían que en realidad algunas cosas no tenían vuelta atrás.

La pubertad les había pegado duro a ambos, y al mismo tiempo… pero no todos los cambios eran malos. Sakura se sentía más fuerte y madura, Sasuke se sentía más liberado por dentro. Algo que llevaba reprimiendo al fin sentía poder controlar de otra manera que no fuera simplemente eso, reprimiendo. Se había enfrentado con una parte de su ser que creía tener bajo su absoluto control, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Y se alegraba de saberlo, porque la próxima vez iba a estar mucho más preparado y consciente de su propia debilidad… una de las pocas de las que podía mofarse. ¿Y quién había sido la causa? Una niñita de doce, casi trece años inocentona y delgadita.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, ambos habían descubierto cosas de sí mismos que no creían conocer…

…_Y sin dudas aquello era sólo el comienzo. _


End file.
